Bleach: Angels and Demons
by Jaykid1
Summary: My name is Raiga Kurosaki. When I was eight years old, I witnessed my mother murdered by a monster. From that day forth, I swore to protect everything I hold dear from the monsters that took my mother. Recently, my younger brother Ichigo has gained the power of a Soul Reaper. Now that he too can fight these Hollows, I assumed that promise would be easier to keep... I thought wrong.


**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here. As Promised this is the new Angels and Demons story. There are a few differences from the original but I feel this should go over better. Now I have the story all figured out and some of the changes I plan to make were helped by the manga ending.**

 **For starters, with the Canon pairing revealed their will be a few changes. Instead of Rukia, I'm pairing Ichigo with Tatsuki. Personally with the earlier episodes of Bleach, I thought that's where the show was going and I always loved the thought of them together. It will be slow going because lets face it, Ichigo is kind of an idiot when it comes to the fairer sex. I will also slow down Raiga and Orihime's relationship, not as slow and Ichigo and Tatsuki's but not as fast as in the first story.**

 **Ichigo will also be stronger... and by stronger, I mean he'll be strong enough to not have to spam his Bankai all the time. Not gonna lie, that shit was annoying.**

 **Raiga's Zanpakto spirits will be different and one will have a different power than what I had originally planned and both will have a different Bankai than Originally planned.**

 **Anyone has any questions, let me know via PM or Review.**

 **So hope you all enjoy this as you enjoyed the original.**

-000-

Today was the third greatest day in Isshin Kurosaki's life, following after meeting his future wife Masaki, and second when she agreed to marry him. Why was this day one of the greatest you ask? Because today Isshin would welcome his first born child. Being a doctor himself he checked and saw that they were having a boy. He was so excited to have a son that would undoubtedly be a miniature him. Imagine his surprise that instead of one, his darling wife blessed him with two boys.

"Isshin, my love, not that I'm complaining mind you, but how did we end up with two boys?" Masaki asked after the birth of the boys.

"Well sweetie, when two people love each other very much..." Isshin started with a smirk.

"You know that's not what I meant." Masaki deadpanned. "I meant, how did we not know we were having twins? You said yourself there was only one child in the sonogram when you checked?"

"Well, there are some cases in which one child will be hidden behind the other when in the womb." Isshin answered. Truthfully he thought there was another reason but disregarded it.

Masaki shrugged it off, she always wanted a big family, now she was getting her wish. "They still need names you know." She said as she motioned to the children in her arms. "You name one, and I'll name the other."

Isshin took the red headed child from his wife. Feeling himself be moved, the red head blinked it's eyes open revealing reddish brown eyes. Seeing the baby open his eye's, Isshin smiled at his youngest son until the baby started crying it's eyes out. Frowning and inwardly thinking his son didn't love him, he gave the kid back to his wife, who was stifling a laugh, and took his oldest son instead. This one had black hair like him but at the tip of what would one day be bangs, the little guys hair was white. Just like with his slightly younger twin, he blinked his eyes open, revealing his crystal blue eyes, and looked up at his father. Isshin smiled again while inwardly preparing himself for another crier. He was pleasantly surprised when the baby gave him a toothless smile and laughed at him.

"Yay, this one loves me!" Isshin cried with glee as he rubbed his bearded cheek against the infants cheek getting a bigger laugh from him.

Masaki, let out a tiny giggle at her husband's antics while cradling the whimpering red head that she had just named Ichigo closer to her bosom. "Well, what are you going to name him?" She asked.

Isshin looked at his oldest son while he stared back smiling, when he thought of the perfect name, a strong name for this strong little baby. "Raiga, Raiga Kurosaki."

-000-

As time went on, Isshin and Masaki watched as their sons grew and even in their early stages, they could see how they were changing. Masaki did her best to spoil the boys with love and care, and while Ichigo loved it and clanged to her, Raiga was more... independent. That's not to say that Raiga ignored the affection that his mother showered him with, he just wasn't a mama's boy like his twin. Isshin and Masaki noted that Raiga's eyes held an intellect that just didn't seem to belong on a toddler. He did things faster than most children his age. They shouldn't have been so surprised, Raiga was a very calm and happy baby that only cried when Ichigo started crying. He did however still care about his family, despite his growing intellect, especially when it came to Ichigo.

It all really started around the time Ichigo was trying to walk. Raiga had already been walking for a little while, walking, not waddling. Ichigo was having trouble balancing on his own and kept falling. He fell yet again on his latest attempt and was beginning to cry. Masaki was about to go to his side but Raiga beat her to it. Approaching his little brother, Raiga got Ichigo's attention and held out his tiny arm for Ichigo to take. Still slightly whimpering, Ichigo took his hand while Raiga hauled him to his feet, steadied him and walked backwards with Ichigo still holding on to him so he could balance himself while he waddled along. Masaki squealed at such a cute scene and rushed to find a camera, while Isshin smiled proudly at his oldest son.

As time continued they noticed that Raiga was particularly protective of Ichigo, mostly because hearing or seeing Ichigo crying irritated him greatly. Masaki figured this out one night during a thunderstorm when Raiga and Ichigo were 3. She was comforting Ichigo as the thunder frightened him. Raiga had originally thought the flashes of lightning were beautiful until he saw how Ichigo reacted to them. Masaki noticed the frown on Raiga's face and asked what was wrong. When he said he didn't like thunder she assumed it was because it frightened him as well, she was surprised when he continued and said it was because it frightened Ichigo.

Masaki knew from that day on that Raiga would grow up to be a protector. This thought was further proven a year later when she gave birth to another set of twins. Her daughters Yuzu and Karin. Isshin was bouncing off the wall about having two Princess' to spoil and Ichigo was excited to be a big brother. When Masaki looked at Raiga, she noticed his face was blank when he saw them. Noticing this, she looked more closely at his eyes. What she saw made her smile, she saw the same protective look he got whenever he looked at Ichigo, only it was fiercer. Masaki knew without a shadow of a doubt that as they got older, her girls would be the safest kids in the world, because should anything that Raiga perceived as a threat so much as look at Yuzu or Karin the wrong way, Raiga would rain hell fire upon it.

-000-

Years went by and the Kurosaki family couldn't be happier. Unfortunately as they say, all good things must come to an end, and for the Kurosaki's, it ended in a very tragic manner.

It was raining that day, neither Ichigo or Raiga liked the rain so this should have been the first clue that today was not going to end well. Masaki was picking Ichigo and Raiga up from karate practice. Isshin had talked Masaki into enrolling them when Raiga had punched out another boy for bullying Yuzu and Karin at the park one day. Raiga had taken well to the class, Ichigo, not so much. In fact Ichigo was normally crying afterwards, usually due to a match with another student named Tatsuki Arisawa, and only a pep talk from Raiga or the presence of his mother would stop his tears. Today was one of those days.

Ichigo had a match with Tatsuki that day and promptly lost to her after one punch. It surprised no one that the boy started cry. Luckily for Ichigo, his match was at the end of the day and his mother walked in at that very moment. All he heard was her call his name, and like a switch, Ichigo's tears stopped falling and a huge smile lit up his face. Raiga always shook his head whenever this happened; he was such a crybaby one minute, and then turns into a smiling goofball the next. Often he wondered if his brother was bipolar.

Despite the rain, Masaki walked her boys home like she would every day. Ichigo was happily holding his mother's hand while Raiga was telling her all about how he won every match. It looked like it would be a normal ending to a normal day… until they reached the bridge overlooking the river. Ichigo just happened to glance over and see a girl who looked like she was about to jump. Ichigo rushed over to her to try and stop her from jumping. Unfortunately, Masaki and surprisingly Raiga didn't see a girl, they saw something completely different. What they saw was a monster with green fur, red hands and feet and what looked like a weird white Tiki mask. The monster had a tentacle extended from its head that was connected to the girl that Ichigo was running toward.

"Ichigo!" Raiga yelled as he rushed after his twin, ignoring his mother calling after him and Ichigo for them to stop. Luckily Raiga was faster than his brother and managed to tackle Ichigo to the ground as the monster made a swipe for him. Ichigo hit his head on the ground pretty hard and was knocked out. Raiga was about to pick him up until he noticed the monster had turned and was about to try and swallow them whole. Suddenly, Masaki was in front of them with a strange glowing bow in her hands as she shot a glowing arrow at the monster, who dodged it at the last second and back up a few steps to regroup.

Masaki in the meantime turned to her sons. "Raiga, grab your brother and run, run fast and don't look back!" She yelled urgently.

"B-But I can't just leave you here!" Raiga cried back. Truth be told, he was too terrified to really run anywhere.

Masaki was about to yell back at him to do as she said until she suddenly went wide-eyed and released a small gasp as suddenly the glowing bow shattered and vanished. It was at that moment when the monster suddenly shot forward and moved in for the kill. Raiga watched in horror as the monster sank its fangs into his mother in what he knew was a fatal wound. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out from the combined stress from seeing his mother die as well as the sheer terror he was feeling, was seeing his mother mouth the word run... and himself screaming.

It would be 10 minutes later when Ichigo came to only to find his mother's bloody body covering him and his brother and another 10 minutes before their father found them and took in the horrible scene.

-000-

A month after Masaki's funeral, Raiga confronted his father about what happened the night his mother died. He wanted to do it sooner but there was always something getting in the way. They had just returned home from talking some sense into Ichigo who was by the lake where Masaki died. Ichigo had been putting up a brave face and trying to keep everyone at arm's length and keep his emotions bottled up. It was a good thing it worked because if talking hadn't done the trick, Raiga was going to beat some sense into his brother.

Isshin had just returned downstairs after putting Yuzu and Karin to sleep, speaking with Ichigo about what he was doing had upset the both of them. Ichigo himself had gone to his room to lie down. So Isshin had walked into the kitchen only to come face to face to the serious and rather off putting look of his oldest son. It was the same look Masaki would give him when he was in trouble.

"Dad… What's a Hollow?"

"What?" Was Isshin's brilliant reply.

Raiga rolled his eye's at his father's attempt to play dumb. "I asked you, What's a Hollow?"

"How do you...?" Isshin started.

"I overheard you at mom's funeral, when you were talking to that strange man with the bucket hat. You told him that a Hollow killed mom. Is that what that creature with the mask mom fought was?" Raiga asked.

Isshin was caught in a rock and a hard place, he was hoping he could play things off, but by is son's words, he had seen the Hollow that struck Masaki down. He didn't want to explain to his son what happened, knowing that if he did, Raiga would never have a normal childhood... but then again, having not only seen his mothers dead body like Ichigo, but actually seeing the beast that killed her as well as, if based on his wording, witnessed his mothers powers, Raiga's childhood... was over.

With that in mind, Isshin broke down and told Raiga about Hollows. About how they were the souls of people who didn't pass on and grew bitter of the living or stayed too long in the living world. He couldn't stop there, he also had to tell Raiga about the Shinigami and the Soul Society, and by association, who he really was and how he no longer had his powers. He also explained that his mother was a being known as a Quincy.

After the explanation, Isshin gave some time for Raiga to allow all the information to sink in. _'So that thing didn't just kill her, it consumed her soul as well. She's trapped inside that bastards stomach unable to move on.'_ Raiga thought as his eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. _'He ripped her away from us without a second thought. Without a care of how it would effect us.'_ His thoughts continued to get darker and darker until Isshin broke his chain of thought.

"Stop it." He said simply.

"What?" Raiga inquired not understanding.

"I recognize that look." Isshin started. "I've had it on my face several times in my long life. Your thinking about revenge and you know better than that. Your mother wouldn't want you living your life for the soul purpose of seeking revenge and neither will I. Take it from me son, it does nothing but leave you hollow in the end." Raiga lowered his head as he let his fathers words sink in as a few tears slipped out. Isshin walked forward and pulled his son into a hug. "I know it will be hard, but we'll somehow manage without her."

When all was said and done for, Isshin headed upstairs, but stopped when Raiga realized something. "Hey dad?" He called getting Isshin's attention. "You said I can see Hollows because I have more spiritual power than the average human right?" He asked to which Isshin nodded. "Is there a way I could use that to protect myself or someone else if another Hollow were to appear?"

Isshin didn't know what to say, on the one hand he was sure Raiga was smart enough to know not to go looking for trouble, but didn't want to temp him. Of course he did make a good point, If Raiga could very clearly see Hollows, there was a chance he could be a target. Sighing he turned to Raiga. "Follow me." Isshin said as he led Raiga upstairs and into the attic. Once they were in the attic, Isshin walked over to an old chest. Opening it up, he spoke as he pulled out some books and notebooks. "Even though when I was in the academy, I focused more attention on medicine, I still kept my old books and notes of the other subjects just encase I might need to remember something. I also have some of your mothers notes on how to utilize spirit particles." He said as he handed the books to Raiga. "Read what you can tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you to see an old friend of mine. We'll see just how you rank power wise and if you can use it." Isshin said as he left the attic. Raiga looked at the 6 books and notebooks his father put in his hands and smiled, the thought of learning something new as well as powerful was exciting to say the least, not to mention it would help with protecting others. This was going to be fun.

-000-

Raiga spent the whole night reading up on all the books that Isshin gave him. First thing he read up on was the history of Soul Society. As intriguing as it was, red flags immediately went off in Raiga's head as he read about the central 46. Reading about some of the things they allowed to happen, like for instance the extermination of the Quincy's. Maybe it was the fact that he was half Quincy, but he thought there could have been a much easier way to handle the situation than killing them. Perhaps it was because, according to the books, the Central 46 was made up entirely of Noblemen and women. Raiga was a smart kid and he read a lot of history books in school. One of the things he saw as kind of a running theme was that when nobles and influential people were in positions of power, they tended to only make laws that benefited them and often were threatened by things that they didn't understand and had them destroyed if they couldn't be controlled. Apparently the Soul-Society was no differently.

After reading about the history, he learned about the spiritual power levels. Basic spirit energy was about as much as the average soul, Average spirit energy was as much as a low ranking or non-seated officer, High spirit energy was for the average Lieutenant, Great spirit energy was for the average Captain, and finally Immense spirit energy was for Advanced Captain class. After that he read up on the the different branches of Combat consisting of sword-play, hand-to-hand, high speed movement, and kido.

There wasn't much on the first three as they were more hands on theory's. Kido on the other hand had an entire book on it's various abilities as well as a list of the various spells, the list however didn't go into details about what they did. That however became a moot point when Raiga opened one of his fathers notebooks on Kido. He quickly discovered that based on the in-depth details that A) His father didn't solely focus on healing like he said, B) His father was a Kido Master and C) Based on his notes, his father didn't need to say the number or the incantation of the spell to make it work at full power. Looks like old goat chin was more bad ass than Raiga gave him credit for, not that he'd ever tell the old man that, his ego didn't need to get bigger.

When he finished with Kido, he slowly picked up his mothers journal on Quincy powers. He skimmed through it and didn't see anything in it that really jumped out to him except for the Blut and Blut Vene abilities, he did notice that the cross that appeared frequently in the book was the same one that was on his baby blanket. Everything else just didn't seem like something he'd want to use. He thought that was everything when he found another of his fathers notebooks, but this one was on Zanpakto. As he was reading about Zanpakto and their different varieties, he grew excited about the prospect of having a partner. As he kept reading, he began feeling an itch in the back of his skull, like something or someone was calling him, but he didn't know where the feeling came from or how to interact with it.

When the morning came, Isshin had one of the neighbors look after Yuzu and Karin while Ichigo left to Karate Practice, Raiga having already achieved his black belt as well remained undefeated in the class, no longer went. While the others were taken care of, Isshin took Raiga to meet one Kisuke Urahara. Raiga's first impression of the man was that he was... eccentric. After explaining to Kisuke about what they spoke about the day before, Kisuke took Isshin and Raiga downstairs to a underground training area for Raiga to find his power.

Raiga looked around the undergroud training room in awe. He could only guess that Kido was responsible for this. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kisuke. "Alright kiddo, your dad tells me you took Karate until recently correct?" He asked as he recieved a nod from Raiga. "Good, then I can assume your familiar with meditation. What I want you to do is get into a meditative position and concentrate to try and find your power. Isshin told me you read the theory books so you should have a general idea of what to do, any questions?" Raiga shook his head no. "Alright then..." Started the strange blond man as he flipped open a paper fan covering the bottom part of his face. "Lets see what happens." He said as he walked away toward Isshin who was a ways back watching. Raiga sat down with his legs and arms crossed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to find his spiritual energy. After a few seconds he felt that itch again along with a pull. He had a feeling he knew what it was and surrendered to the pull.

 **Mindscape**

Raiga snapped his eyes open and found himself inside of a large building. Looking around he realized it was a church of some sort, he swore he could hear soft singing coming from somewhere. Near the back he could make out a large stone figure unlike anything he had ever seen before. Approaching it, he estimated that the statue was at least 30 feet high. He figured that if he were in a church, the statue would be of an angel or something, what Raiga was looking at... resembled some type of demon. "Where am I?" He said out loud.

 _"Your in your inner world."_ A voice called out from behind.

Whirling around, Raiga saw he was no longer alone. Over to the side, sitting at the top of a large stack of benches was a man who looked to be either in his late teens or early twenties. He had silver white shoulder length hair that was slightly brushed back so as not cover his light blue eyes. He was wearing a long, purple trench coat with gold buttons and two coattails over a blue dress shirt tucked into dark gray jeans that were tucked into knee high brown boots. Around his neck he wore a grey scarf with the tails cascading down his back. He had a slight smirk on his face as he stared down at Raiga.

Raiga himself was slightly taken aback by the man's physical appearance. If he were honest, he thought the guy looked like an older version of himself but with white hair. "Y-your my Zanpakto spirit?"

The man's smirk got bigger as he pointed at Raiga with a firing gun motion. _"Got it in one... sort of."_

Raiga raised a brow. "Sort of?" He questioned. He vaguely noted that the singing he'd been hearing since arriving had stopped.

 _"I represent only half of your Spiritual Energy. Since you are half Shinigami and half Quincy, your Spiritual Energy is split between the two sides. I am the half that represents your Shinigami heritage."_ The Spirit said.

"So, does that mean I have another spirit that represents my Quincy powers?" Raiga asked. Rather than answer, the spirit looked past Raiga. Following his gaze, Raiga turned around and saw another person behind him, and as soon as he got a good look at them, his eyes widened as tears built up in them.

The new spirit was a female with red hair and soft brown eyes wearing a long white dress with black boots. She was also wears a gold necklace of a four winged angel with a red crystal on the center. What had caused such a strong reaction from Raiga however, had been the fact the woman was a dead ringer for his recently deceased mother. She looked to be younger but he was looking at the face of his mother nonetheless. Deep down however, Raiga knew this woman was not his mother.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Raiga hadn't noticed that a tear had managed to fall from his face. Before it got to far, a soft, delicate hand reached out and wiped it away before caressing his face. Snapping out of his stupor, Raiga looked into the eyes of the spirit that looked so much like his mother as she knealed before him. She stared back with a sad smile. _"There, there now. Everything will be okay."_ She said with the voice of an angel. Before he knew it, Raiga had launched himself forward and latched onto her and buried his face in the crook of her neck as fresh tears fell from his eyes.

The spirit held him close as she rubbed his back with one hand and rubbed the back of his head with the other. Raiga had thought he had his emotions regarding his mother under control but clearly that wasn't the case. Raiga suddenly felt a bigger hand ruffle his hair. Looking up, he met the blue eyes of the male spirit as he looked down at Raiga with a soft smile.

Backing up a bit, Raiga dried his tears before looking at the female spirit. "Sorry." He said.

The female merely smiled before she leaned forward and softly kissed Raiga's forehead before she stood up next to the male spirit. Raiga blushed softly before he cleared his throat. "So, what happens now?" He asked.

The two spirits looked at one another before looking back at Raiga. _"That can be discussed later."_ The female answered.

 _"For now, you should return. I suggest getting as much rest as you can. Because next week, we'll begin training you to wield us."_ The male said before they both put a hand on one of Raiga's shoulders. Suddenly he felt a large pressure enter him before his world went dark.

 **Real World**

It had been a few minutes since Raiga began looking for his power and he hadn't moved a muscle. Urahara wasn't expecting much, Average Spirit energy at most. Boy was he surprised when suddenly Raiga erupted in Black and White Spiritual energy as a heavy Spiritual Pressure pressed down on him. _'No way, he just a kid, not even in his teen years yet. How can he already have Captain-class Spiritual Energy?'_ He asked himself. Behind him, Isshin watched on with a shocked yet proud smile. He had initially been worried when after a minute a tear had slipped its way through his eyelid before If the surprises weren't enough, the Spiritual Energy hadn't yet reached its peak before it started decreasing, almost like Raiga already knew how to suppress it. Finally the energy disappeared and allowed Urahara and Isshin to see Raiga, what the saw shocked them. There stood Raiga almost exactly the same. However what shocked them was the O-Katana in his left hand, and the Wakizashi strapped to his lower back.

The O-katana was in a dark blue sheath with a yellow tie attached to it to fasten it to a person (though Raiga seemed content to hold it in his left hand.), It had an oval tsuba and white cloth on the hilt. The Wakizashi was pure white in both Hilt and sheath.

Urahara and Isshin's jaws dropped when they saw the two blades. They looked up at Raiga and saw that he scratching the back of his head before looking at the them. "So... What's next?" Raiga asked with a smirk.

-000-

Deep in the Spirit World in a hidden empire lied a castle. Sitting on the throne within the castle sat a 'sleeping' King. Without warning, the King slightly opened his eyes for the briefest of moments before he shut them back as a small grin cracked upon his face. _'My Angel.'_ The King thought.

-000-

 **Well that's chapter 1 of my new story. Raiga's Zanpakto spirits are based off of Nero and Kyrie for Devil May Cry 4. It seemed apropriate since Nero and Kyrie share the same voice actors as Ichigo( and by default Raiga) and Orihime (As well as Renton and Euerka from Eureka 7). For those of you wandering about the outfit 'Nero' was wearing, it was his Order of the Sword outfit.**

 **Let me know what you all think.**

 **RnR**

 **TTFN**


End file.
